Strands of Time
by jennifer-valentine
Summary: a girl from the future is brought to the present and trouble starts. COMPLETED. please r&r^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with soul Reaver and I never will so no suing  
  
Shadow Wolf: Hope you enjoy this chapter it may be confusing at first but you should know me by now confusion is my middle name BWAHAHAHA...on with the chapter oh and flamers not welcome  
  
Shadow had a pretty cruel history she was once an elf a mystical race that seemed to be the perfect magic users she herself knew a spell or two that was pretty...destructive, Shadow was once named Rade Dy'nir and she was of noble blood. However Shadow had started to become friends with the wrong elves the Drow convinced her to turn on her own people and so she did leading an army of Drow she killed her own people and lived in the underdark one day the elders caught her, her punishment was to become a creature of the night. Shadow had lost all her memories of who and what she was the ancient vampire Janos Audron took her under his wing and became her master she then met Vorador her brother who taught her the ways of magic. After years of hanging around with Janos and Vorador both vampires die and Shadow went into a depression later she evolved her skin was a blue/gray and she had black angelic looking wings Shadow just traveled Nosgoth killing all who got in her way.  
  
Shadow sat down leaning against the ruined tree all the trees were either ruined or completely dead Nosgoth was a barren wasteland Shadow watched a lizard walk slowly past she picked it up and looked at it "little lizard it is not safe for you here" she placed it on the ruined tree. "Oh little lizard how long have you been walking the wasteland for?" shadow felt a little strange she was in the middle of a wasteland and she was talking to a lizard the scary thing was the lizard replied. ("Oh why can't I die? What is my true purpose in this world") that was Shadow's biggest burden she learnt more than she should about her history she was no ordinary elf foure beings were created immortal neither of them could die. Shadow had tried to kill herself many times but no matter how hard she tried she could not die now most people would think that a good advantage but she had seen everything and been through everything she survived the era of Kain and his vampire lieutenants. Although Shadow and Kain were the best of friends she did not know where he was. Shadow had done a lot of cruel things in her time and she could never forgive herself for her crimes Shadow stood up and carried on walking through the harsh landscape, which was once so elegant. Nosgoth was once the most magnificent place she once knew it better than anyone but now it was so corrupt nothing lived it was so lonely to be the only person left on the face of Nosgoth and so you see immortality was a curse not an advantage. Shadow wanted to cry but she never could she only had three emotions guilt, loneliness and anger Shadow saw a building in the distance as she got closer she knew from the symbol on the door that she had found an old time streaming device. The doors had rusted close but after much kicking the doors disintegrated due to being old she knew how to operate the time streaming devices and she decided to go back to a time before Nosgoth became a wasteland. As the portal opened she stepped through she felt a slight discomfort as her body was being tossed on the winds of time it all seemed to stop at once and she emerged at the other end Shadow calmly left the time streaming chamber. Shadow growled at what she saw a figure walking towards her it turned out to be a female with what looked like silver lavender hair and pale blue eyes. Shadow drew the Soul Reaver. "Please you are the first person.. I have seen in ages" Shadow looked at the female her scent was that of a human but also it had a hint of some powerful essence who was she ("hmm...her sent is that of a mortal but there is something else but what.") Thought Shadow looking at the female "tell me your name" demanded Shadow. The female looked her over "I am Jennifer and you?" "I am Shadow."  
  
Okay I know it is only short but that is just a chapter describing Shadow's past and um...stuff 


	2. jennifer meets shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own lok or any of the characters. This is raziel_valentine and me and shadow wolf are working on this one together and we are alternating chapters so here goes. And just for reference I am using the main character from Reincarnation  
  
I was walking down the corridors of the Sarafan Stronghold when I had noticed the mural room where all of the murals of the most beloved Sarafan were. Being I was not the most loved of the Sarafan I knew I would never be one of them. My lavender sliverish hair was pulled back but some of it was still in my eyes so I pushed it out of my eyes and walked into the mural room to pay my respects to the fallen saints.  
  
Since I was a child I had had the same dream of six men all protecting me. all of them vampires. Although they looked a lot like the six men in the mural room.I thought nothing of it. I went around and paid my respects to all of them but then I stopped at my favorite mural. Lord Zephon's. I would spend hours upon hours just staring at his mural. Although Jedian thought me crazy I would still do it. Something about him just attracted me.something that I couldn't explain. I don't know if it was because he looked different.or if it was the look on his face. but something about him just attracted me to him. As I was paying my respects I heard a noise in the Time Streaming chamber. I left the murals and walked into the Time Streaming chamber and seen a girl with black hair with purple streaks, black angel wings and blueish skin. She drew what looked like a Soul Reaver at me.  
  
"Please you are the person..i have seen in ages." The girl said. Then she paused for a moment before continuing.  
  
"tell me your name." The girl demanded. I looked her over before answering.  
  
"I am Jennifer.and you?"I asked.  
  
"I am Shadow."The girl said. I looked her over again suspiciously.  
  
"what are you doing in this chamber? Noone is allowed in here..I could very well be killed for being in here."I said quietly as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chamber and quickly led her to my quarters.  
  
"You don't look like you're from here."I said as I looked Shadow over again. "you need to leave here immediately.you'll be killed here.you're in the Sarafan Stonghold."I whispered to her. 


	3. catastrophe

Disclaimer: Don't own anything never will  
  
A/N: It me Shadow Wolf my turn yeah kill kill must have killing in it this chapter fate demands it  
  
"What are you doing in this chamber? Noone is allowed in here.. I could very well be killed for being in here" Spoke Jennifer pulling me to a room  
  
"You don't look like you're from here." she said looking Shadow over.  
  
"you need to leave here immediately.you'll be killed here.you're in the Sarafan Stronghold." she whispered to Shadow. Shadow looked at Jennifer  
  
"I am not from this time" replied Shadow.  
  
"I am from the future quiet far into the future" Jennifer frowned.  
  
"you are not in the least bit scared that you are in the heart of the Sarafan stronghold" Jennifer said.  
  
"I don't know fear." Shadow said. Jennifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"can you disguise yourself" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" Shadow replied.  
  
"Because you have to leave here without the Sarafan knowing you're a vampire." Jennifer said.  
  
Shadow waved her hands and standing in Shadow's place was a female human of about eighteen long black hair and peach skin wearing normal human cloths Jennifer nodded  
  
"come on." Jennifer said.  
  
Shadow followed Jennifer through corridors they got to one room which, had murals of six warriors Jennifer was going gaga over a red haired male in one of the murals.  
  
"who's the red head?" asked Shadow coldly.  
  
"It is Zephon but I call him lord Zephon he is so handsome." Jennifer said quietly.  
  
Shadow raised an eyebrow  
  
"oh ok" Shadow said. Jennifer turned to Shadow  
  
"are you telling me you don't find any of them the least bit attractive?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I would not know," replied Shadow.  
  
"First you say you don't know fear next your telling me you don't know love?" Jennifer asked. Shadow said nothing she just looked at each mural.  
  
" Shadow someone is coming" Jennifer said.  
  
They left the mural chamber and walked down more corridors. Shadow stopped suddenly looking at the largest of the murals. It depicted a demonic vampire blue skin and cloven hands demonic wings it also showed a Sarafan holding up a black heart  
  
"Janos was nothing like that the bastards will pay." Shadow said.  
  
The whole building began to shake violently  
  
"what's going on?" spoke Jennifer worry in her voice. The various Sarafan guards started running.  
  
"OUTSIDE SOMETHING IS HAPPENING" cried on of the guards. Shadow and Jennifer exchanged looks and followed. They got outside the stronghold but the guards seemed to disappear Shadow looked around.  
  
"hmm...this reminds me of something" Shadow said.  
  
"Lord Zephon," spoke Jennifer quickly looking gaga again.  
  
Shadow turned to see two men walking towards them it looked like the ones in the mural room. By now Shadow's disguise had wore off revealing her blue skin, cloven hands and black angelic wings.  
  
"THOSE ARE THE BASTARDS WHO KILLED JANOS!" bellowed Shadow ready to charge at the two Sarafan.  
  
"Another demon!" spoke the one Jennifer referred to as lord Zephon.  
  
The two Sarafan stopped in front of them contemplating on what to do next Shadow drew the Soul Reaver.  
  
"Shadow don't" pleaded Jennifer.  
  
Suddenly Shadow did not listen she engaged in battle with the two Sarafan. Shadow had already knock one of the Sarafan out cold she kicked the one called Zephon to the ground and was about to make the finishing move.  
  
"SHADOW STOP!" shouted Jennifer who's eyes had turned crimson.  
  
The ground gave way and Jennifer, Shadow and the two Sarafan fell through the ground.  
  
"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" shouted Shadow, Jennifer and Zephon in union.  
  
Shadow stood and brushed herself off Jennifer did the same and looked at the two Sarafan who were both out cold  
  
"aren't you going to help them?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"You help them if you must," replied Shadow staring at the wall.  
  
Shadow had one of those don't bother me looks on her face Jennifer knelt down and tended to the two Sarafan, Shadow crossed her arms anger swimming through her she was not happy.  
  
"Oh he is awake Shadow" spoke Jennifer. Shadow did not even look at them  
  
"oh really I will go and scout on ahead I can see a passage" Shadow said as she threw a small pouch stuffed with medicinal herbs.  
  
"see to your Sarafan friends" with that Shadow walked off down the passage.  
  
Zephon woke slowly his head sore the battle he just had was going through her mind it was another vampire like Janos Audron she was a powerful adversary and fought with honor but...there was the other female with the demon she had lavender silverish hair, baby blue eyes she tried to help him. His vision finally focused and he heard a female voice  
  
"oh he is awake Shadow"  
  
Zephon looked around to see the demon he had just fought he also saw the woman with lavender silver, she was the most prettiest woman he had seen.  
  
"Oh really I will go and scout on ahead I can see a passage"  
  
there was moments silence and then the demon spoke again  
  
"see to your Sarafan friends"  
  
the demon threw something on the floor and walked off. Zephon watched the other woman open a small pouch and she took out some herbs  
  
"are you ok now" she asked him Zephon nodded.  
  
"I am ok but I am not sure about my brother" he said as he jolted his head over at the other Sarafan.  
  
"My name is Jennifer do try and not move as much while I go check on him what his name?" spoke the woman.  
  
"His name is Dumah" Zephon slowly sat up.  
  
"where is the demon?" Zephon asked.  
  
"Shadow is a vampire. Anyway she will return soon you best be careful what you say." Jennifer said. 


	4. wounded soldiers

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain or any of the characters. This is R_V here here's chapter four!  
  
I finished bandaging Zephon's wounds up and I moved to bandage Dumah's wounds up. As I was bandaging his wounds he woke up and looked at me.  
  
"Who are you?!" Dumah bellowed in an angry voice. I looked at him with soft eyes and smiled.  
  
"My name is Jennifer.please stay still so I can bandage your wounds." I said softly. Dumah just narrows his eyes at me. Zephon looked over at him.  
  
"Its alright Dumah. She just wants to help." Zephon said. Dumah relaxed at Zephon's words and I finished bandaging his wounds. I kept seeing Zephon out of the corner of my eye staring at me but I paid no mind. Dumah looked around for the other girl.  
  
"Where's the demon?" Dumah asked. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"She's a vampire milord." I said quietly. I looked around truly thinking that Shadow had left for good. She really did seem like she didn't like being around other people. My thoughts wandered to different things as I sat against the rock. I hadn't even noticed that my arm had been cut at all I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. My mind kept screaming at me that this was just a strange dream.that there was no way Lord Zephon and Lord Dumah could be here.they were dead.but I thought nothing more of it.  
  
Dumah sat against the rock careful not to rip open his bandages. Dumah stared off ahead of him obliviously wrapped up in his thoughts.  
  
"That demon girl.she looked like Janos Audron. She's a hell of a fighter.she knocked me out.and she's not that bad looking.Dumah! What the hell are you thinking?? You are a Sarafan Warrior. You hate vampires..but I suppose thinking this way would only hurt myself.no no Dumah.don't think these thoughts" Dumah thought to himself.  
  
I looked up when I heard Shadow screaming.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Shadow screamed. Zephon and Dumah had heard it too. I got up and ran up the passage fairly quickly telling Zephon and Dumah to stay put. I reached the top and I seen Shadow with the Soul Reaver drawn standing in front of a huge black dragon. I froze where I was not knowing what to do. 


	5. shadow's past

Disclaimer: Shadow Wolf here you know that I don't own anything right....  
  
A/N: What do ya think so far? Just for the record the Astral plane is like the dream world in the Astral plane Shadow is known as Rade.  
  
Shadow examined the passage the place looked familiar in a scary cave way as she got further down she heard a deep growl and she came face to face with a large black dragon.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" she bellowed. Jennifer ran up to her and froze when she saw the black dragon.  
  
"stay back Jennifer this is my fight!" Shadow exclaimed.  
  
"O-ok." Jennifer said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Why Shadow long time no see" The dragon growled.  
  
"Naten you will pay for what you did to me your punishment is death!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"So be it I have no time for you ancient vamps!" the dragon replied in a deep voice.  
  
"I have no time for ancient dragons!" Shadow screamed back.  
  
Shadow ran towards the dragon and slashed at it with the Reaver. The dragon roared so loudly that the two Sarafan would have heard it. The dragon counter hit Shadow with its deadly tail. Shadow crashed into the wall at full throttle. Shadow slowly climbed up blood running down her face. She let out a war cry and again charged at the dragon. She slashed at it over and over but the dragon kept countering the attacks. Shadow was sent into the wall so many times that she could not pick herself up. The dragon laughed,  
  
"IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO ADMIT DEFEAT VAMPIRE," shouted the black dragon.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU NETEN," replied Shadow.  
  
Shadow slowly picked herself up pain screaming through her body  
  
"THEN YOU DIE." The dragon bellowed.  
  
The dragon again whipped her with its tail using so much power that she actually flew down the corridor crashing into another wall near the two Sarafan.  
  
Zephon watched as Jennifer ran down the corridor it turned to Dumah.  
  
"That mortal girl is really something." Zephon said. "Whatever brother," replied Dumah.  
  
Dumah was deep in thought that five minuets passed and Zephon heard a deep loud voice.  
  
"IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO ADMIT DEFEAT VAMPIRE." Zephon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell is going on over there?!" Zephon asked.  
  
"Sounds like a battle to me." replied Dumah still deep in thought. They heard the vampire shout.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU NETEN!"  
  
Zephon flinched when he heard the deep voice growl.  
  
"THEN YOU DIE!"  
  
They heard a scream as a body crashed into the wall near them she had been knocked out  
  
"I thought vampires healed" spoke Zephon as Jennifer ran down the corridor followed by a large black dragon.  
  
"It isn't our day is it?" asked Zephon sarcastically.  
  
"SHADOW! WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO!" said Jennifer trying to wake Shadow.  
  
"That vampire is a fool a failed experiment." Zephon raised an eyebrow  
  
"An experiment?" Zephon asked.  
  
"Oh goodie Sarafan I will kill you guy's last" spoke the dragon.  
  
It turned to Jennifer and approached her. Zephon pulled himself up and pushed Jennifer out of the way of a fire bolt the dragon threw. Zephon was lucky enough to avoid being hit by it. Dumah also stood  
  
"No you guy's have to rest" spoke Jennifer fear in her voice.  
  
Zephon looked at Dumah who was looking at the vampire.  
  
"Dumah what do we do? We can't fight this the only one who stands any chance is that" said Zephon pointing at Shadow.  
  
"She has a name" said Jennifer sarcastically.  
  
The dragon laughed.  
  
"I guess I will keep you three as prisoners as for the failure she dies once and for all. Oh yes but I forgot she doesn't have a heart neither do her brothers." The dragon said.  
  
The Astral plane: Rade stood up she saw what looked like statues of the dragon Naten, Jennifer and the two Sarafan. She was in the Astral plane. the one place she feared more than anything. For this was her permanent battleground where she fought the demon Shadow Wolf her punishment for her crimes as an elf her vampirism came from the demon. If she defeated Shadow in the Astral plane. she would get her life back but that was a battle she could never win.  
  
"Rade we meet again" spoke a female voice.  
  
Rade turned to see what looked like an angel.  
  
"Aura please help me I want my old life back." Rade pleaded. The angel smiled.  
  
"Rade do you think you deserve the demon to be removed?" The angel asked.  
  
"Yes I have done good things. I don't want immortality I want my life back." Rade pleaded again.  
  
"On one condition if you do one act of evil the punishment will be given to you again" Aura said.  
  
"I understand. I will do good acts please let me have my life back please." Rade pleaded again.  
  
"Then it is done. I can't help you with the dragon you must defeat him yourself" Aura said.  
  
Zephon looked at Jennifer. she was being pretty calm to say a big black dragon had taken them captive. all of a sudden the dragon screamed in pain and fell to the ground. A young elf that looked about eighteen was holding the reaver Jenifer smiled at her.  
  
"Shadow is that you?" Jennifer asked. the elf nodded  
  
"Well what happened?" asked Jennifer her voice full of concern.  
  
The elf still had all her wounds "I don't feel so good." she said before she collapsed to the ground. Zephon looked around  
  
"I am confused wasn't she a vampire?" Zephon asked.  
  
"She is an elf." spoke Dumah looking at Shadow.  
  
Jennifer bandaged up Shadow's wounds as she slowly began to come round.  
  
When Shadow finally woke up she was sitting next to Dumah. He just looked at her.  
  
"Shadow how come you are no longer vamperic looking?" asked Jennifer.  
  
Shadow rubbed her sore head.  
  
"Its a long story I was an elf of noble blood respected by everyone. But I made friends with the wrong kind of elves the Drow convinced me to turn on my people my three brothers managed to capture me and they took me to the council of elders the decided my punishment was to be possed by a demon/vampire. And so I became a creature of the night when the world was created four children were born given the gift of immortality they could not die I was one of the children created my brothers were given labels like me Azrael was death Silver Wolf was life Snow Tiger time and I am...was war..." Shadow explained.  
  
Jennifer looked at Shadow.  
  
"Its ok you don't have to tell me anymore. But I just can't get used to you as an elf..." Jennifer said.  
  
"I guess now that you are not a vampire you are not their enemy" Jennifer said as she pointed to the two Sarafan.  
  
"I think proper introductions are in order. Shadow meet Dumah and Zephon" Jennifer said as she motioned to the two. Shadow looked at them.  
  
"My name is Rade Dy'nir...but for sanity's sake let's just leave it as Shadow" Shadow said. 


	6. up the passage

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK never will. Here's chapter six.  
  
I was leaning against the rock wall with Zephon sitting next to me. I had just got done with bandaging Shadow. All of this was too much to understand. Here I was with a girl from the future and two of the Sarafan saints from the past. I looked around for a little bit and sighed. We couldn't stay here forever. I stood up and smiled at Zephon and Dumah.  
  
"We have to at least get away from this cave.I'll help you guys up the passage" I said as I smiled at them. Dumah shook his head.  
  
"Thank you but no thank you. My wounds are not that severe." Dumah said.  
  
I nodded and moved over to Zephon. I then moved his arm over my shoulder and helped him up to his feet. As I was helping him up the passage by being his support he kept looking over at me studying me. I smiled at him sweetly as he looked me over again.  
  
"You saved my life didn't you?" I whispered.  
  
Zephon didn't say anything so I came to the conclusion that he was in too much pain to talk. After we walked out of the cave like thing we were in I helped Zephon get to a tree and then went back for Shadow and helped her up the passage. Dumah had followed Zephon and me.  
  
"She's still a demon you know.that Shadow." Zephon said suddenly. Dumah shrugged.  
  
"I have respect for her.she's the only woman able to knock me out. That Jennifer girl you fancy is just another human girl. You can find one just like her in any town." Dumah said as he sat down next to Zephon.  
  
"Is that really what it is?? Respect? Or is it something else Dumah? Damn it don't think like this!!" Dumah thought to himself.  
  
I came back over with Shadow and leaned her against a tree for support. I knelt down in front of Zephon to check his bandages one last time waiting on what Shadow wanted to do from here. I smiled sweetly at Zephon as I checked his bandages.  
  
"Your bandages seem to tight enough Lord Zephon. How do you feel?" I asked with a soft voice. Dumah looked over at me with curiosity.  
  
"Why do you call him Lord Zephon?" Dumah asked. I looked down at my feet and shrugged.  
  
"I just do."I whispered softly before checking Zephon's bandages again. Dumah said no more and leaned against his tree thinking of what the hell was going on. 


	7. demon battle

Disclaimer: It's me again, Shadow Wolf. I don't own Dumah or Zephon. They belong to Crystal Dynamics and Edios. Jennifer belongs to R_V.  
  
Shadow's body was battered and bruised. Blood spilled from her wounds as Jennifer bandaged her up. Jennifer then went to help Dumah up, but he shook his head. "Thank you, but no, thank you. My wounds are not that severe." Jennifer helped Zephon up and they left the cave. Shadow sighed and Jennifer returned. She helped Shadow to her feet and they left the cave. Jennifer leaned her against a tree and then she knelt down in front of Zephon and checked his bandages. "Your bandages seem to be tight enough, Lord Zephon. How do you feel?" she said softly. Dumah looked at Jennifer. "Why do you call him Lord Zephon?" he asked. Jennifer looked down and said, "Because I do." Jennifer then turned to Shadow. "Are you ok, Shadow?" "I will live. Give me a few moments to get my bearings and I can figure out what to do... Oh, and Zephon, I am no demon. Call me it again and I will kill you." She limped away from the tree and looked around. "Shadow are you sure you are ok? I mean you just got battered by a black dragon," replied Jennifer. "I have many scars of war, fighting beings beyond your imagination. That dragon was nothing compared to what I have faced in my time." Shadow frowned. "Anyway, we are no longer in Nosgoth, that's for sure. This place, it is the very heart of my enemy. This place is the Hylden dimension... We are in serious trouble if we don't move from here. Let's go." "Hang on a minute. I don't take orders from you," spoke Zephon. Shadow turned to him. "Oh well. Stay here then. I know this place well, however, and if you want to keep your life you would do well to listen to my advice, Sarafan. Anyone else want to complain?"  
  
Zephon did not know what to say to Shadow's statement. He did, however, find Jennifer interesting. She referred to him as Lord Zephon. No one had called him that. Not even his own brethren. He watched as Jennifer walked over to Shadow and started talking to her. "You like her don't you, brother" spoke Dumah, noticing Zephon was staring at Jennifer. "You say one word and I will... Anyways, you like the demon" Zephon replied quietly, so the two girls would not hear them. "I don't like the demon. I just...respect her. She fights with honor. She is a true warrior." Zephon looked at Jennifer again. "Man she is pretty," he thought to himself. But then it hit him. Did Jennifer like him? "Maybe I should talk to her after."  
  
Shadow looked around again and Jennifer walked over to her. "Shadow how dangerous is this place?" Shadow smiled. "We should be fine. Its only demons we will have to deal with." "Only demons?" spoke Dumah, who also walked over to Shadow and Jennifer. Shadow crossed her arms. "We have company." "What?" Five demons were approaching quickly. Shadow placed her hand the hilt of the Reaver. "I think it would be appropriate for me to say, 'TO ARMS!'" Dumah drew his sword. Zephon attempted to draw his own sword but Jennifer stopped him. "You are in no state to fight, Lord Zephon." Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Lord Zephon? Now I have heard everything, Jennifer. Stay with Zephon," Dumah looked at Shadow. "I guess its up to us to fight them."  
  
Shadow and Dumah charged towards the demons. A dark aura began to surround Shadow and black battle armor fused around her body. The Soul Reaver was also glowing with a dark aura. Shadow leaped forwards, somersaulting. Her sword cut through a demon, splitting it in half. Landing, she hit the deck hard and low. Dumah made an attempt to cut a demon, but he was promptly countered with a punch to his gut. Dumah gasped for air and reeled forwards, holding his chest. Shadow placed a foot on Dumah's back and jumped. As she moved off Dumah's back she decapitated the demon and spun around, landing behind it, and cut the demon in half. Shadow pushed Dumah back and out of the way as she swung around. It looked like she was in full black armor for a second, and a red cloak ran down her back. She moved forwards, cutting the distance between herself and a demon in half. The demon slashed at her but only managed to hit Shadow's sword. She spun around from that and slashed through the demon's legs before kicking the demon hard enough to remove its head. Shadow leaped towards the fourth demon that was about to attack Dumah bringing her sword down hard she cut the demon in half. Before it could fall apart, her sword swung again, and she cut it into quarters. She turned around and slashed at the last demon, but it parried her sword, knocking it out of her hand. "Hmm unarmed. What you going to do now?" Shadow's eyes glowed a slight black color. Her hand stretched forward and ripped through the demon's chest. She could feel the demon's heart beating within her grasp as she ripped it from the demon's body. She looked at the heart before throwing it to the ground and crushed it with one foot.  
  
The armor disappeared from Shadow and she picked up the Reaver and sheathed it. "DON'T MESS WITH A DARK KNIGHT OF HELL, YOU FUCK HEADS!" Shadow bellowed, falling to her knees. Jennifer ran towards her. "Shadow, are you ok?" "I am fine. Come on, let's get going before the Hylden realize their demons are not going to return." Dumah looked at her. "For an elf, you sure can fight." Jennifer helped Zephon stand and the four of them set off, walking. 


	8. janos audron

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain. Never have. Never will. B.T.W. this is Raziel_valentine here!!  
  
I walked over to help Zephon stand up because Shadow said we were going. Zephon was walking a little bit better now that he had gotten some rest. Dumah kept looking at Shadow as he walked.  
  
"Damn.... She really is a good warrior...and she saved your life, Dumah," Dumah said to himself.  
  
We walked for a good three hours, mainly following Shadow's lead, and then we stopped to eat. I went to find some food while the others stayed where we stopped. Dumah kept looking at Shadow intently.  
  
"You know...you are an excellent warrior... I never got a chance to thank you for saving me. Thank you, Shadow," Dumah said as he nodded his head in respect.  
  
Shadow just looked at him a little shocked. "Y..you're welcome. What's your name again?"  
  
Dumah laughed a little bit. "My name is Dumah."  
  
Shadow smiled at him slightly. "Nice name...I like it," Shadow said as I came back with some food and we started eating.  
  
After we were done we continued walking to a cave that Shadow knew of so we could, at least, rest for the night. About halfway to the cave I saw this tall man approach us. He had black hair, blue skin, crimson eyes...and most importantly...black, angel wings.  
  
Dumah looked him over and narrowed his eyes. "Son of a bitch...Janos Audron!!"  
  
Janos looked at me rather strangely and then turned his attention to Shadow. "Shadow...you were the last person I was expecting here," he said to her as he approached her. 


	9. the Hylden

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic... Oh and it's Shadow Wolf. The Elven language is credited to the Grey World Company.  
  
"Shadow... You are the last person I was expecting here," spoke Janos, as he approached her.  
  
"Janos. No. You are dead... I watched as the Sarafan took out your dark heart. I was on the stairs. I could not help because of that staff."  
  
Janos smiled slightly. "Yes, well as long as my heart beats..." He changed the subject when he saw Jennifer. "Jennifer."  
  
Jennifer had a look on her face that plainly stated she was clueless. "I am sorry, but do I know you at all," asked Jennifer.  
  
Janos looked hurt by the fact that Jennifer did not seem to know him. He turned back to Shadow. "Mori'Quessir."  
  
Shadow stood back. "No, I have seen the last of them, sire."  
  
"You misunderstand, elven one. The Mori'Quessir are attacking the Hylden."  
  
Shadow shrugged. "That's a bad thing?"  
  
"It is for you. Did you think you were brought here for no reason? You and Jennifer are their target." Either Janos could not see the two Sarafan or he chose to ignore them. You couldn't really blame him. Janos focused his attention on Jennifer again. "Can I speak with you, child?" Janos raised an eyebrow as Zephon stepped in front of Jennifer protectively. "What's this?"  
  
"Jennifer is under my protection. You won't go near her, demon," spoke Zephon.  
  
Shadow gently punched him in the arm. "Zephon, without that staff you are powerless against MY sire. If you proceed to harm him...I won't be held responsible for my actions."  
  
Janos laughed. "So you have Sarafan protection?"  
  
"No, my intention was to kill them but the ground collapsed and they ended up tagging along... They have been helpful, a little." Shadow turned to Zephon and Dumah. "Leave them to talk... Come on."  
  
"You still think me your sire even though you are no longer vampiric," spoke Janos.  
  
"I...it's my fault that the Sarafan did what they did. They mistook you for me."  
  
Dumah looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You saw my vampiric form. Blue-gray skin, cloven hands... I was the diabolical demon that tortured the humans, not Janos. It should of been my heart they took not yours... If I had one that is." Shadow walked off. "DUMAH, ZEPHON COME ON."  
  
Dumah and Zephon followed Shadow while Janos started speaking with Jennifer. Shadow and the two Sarafan arrived at a city and she led them to what looked like a large mansion.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"No and yes. My brothers live here. My home is elsewhere. I must speak with them regarding Jennifer."  
  
"Shadow?" Dumah turned to her.  
  
"What?" Shadow turned to him, arms crossed, a pissed off expression on her face.  
  
"What did you mean by we mistook Janos for you?"  
  
Shadow looked at him. "I was the diabolical, evil demon you had been hunting. Janos would not do any evil acts. It's not in his nature. But, for the record, I can never forgive myself. I will die knowing I deserved to die. Anyways, come on. I must speak with my brothers."  
  
Shadow entered the mansion with the two Sarafan following behind her. They got to a room where they saw two men. One wore black armor and the other wore silver. "Brothers, I must speak with you immediately."  
  
"Shad... Rade, you are no longer vampiric. I guess you learned your lesson. Mass genocide is a big no no in the human world. But you are not here because of that, are you. One does not simply walk into the Hylden dimension for fun... Knowing you, death was involved," spoke the man in black armor.  
  
Shadow crossed her arms. "I am no longer the dark monster. What do you mean genocide is a "no no"? I am War for god sake."  
  
"Conflict actually," spoke the man in silver armor.  
  
Shadow looked at them. "Whatever. I need to speak with you NOW!"  
  
"Aww, is our little wittle sister getting angry?"  
  
"You parasites."  
  
"Thank you," they both replied in union. "Why are you traveling with Sarafan?"  
  
"I am sick of saying this... I was going to kill them, but the ground kinda gave way, and we fell. I have a friend traveling with me but there is a mystical aura about her."  
  
"What do you mean," asked the man in black armor.  
  
"It was the same kind of magical presence I sensed around Mordock... This is very suspicious."  
  
Zephon watched as Shadow spoke with the two knights. He had no idea what they were talking about. He was too busy thinking about Jennifer. Why was Shadow so bothered about her? What was it Shadow knew that the rest of them didn't? But if Jennifer was in trouble, and Shadow had the answer to solve it, he would work along side her to protect Jennifer. Zephon turned to Dumah. Dumah was thinking to himself while watching the conversation between Shadow and her two rather annoying brothers. Zephon crossed his arms. "Shadow."  
  
"Yes," replied Shadow, turning to him.  
  
Zephon thought for a moment before continuing. "What are you talking about exactly? I mean about Jennifer."  
  
Shadow stared at him blankly. "Well, I am not sure at the moment. You see, the bastard twins won't give me a straight answer." Dumah laughed at Shadow's reply. She looked at him. "All men are the same. Arrogant, pompous, sanctimonies pricks." Shadow turned back to the two knights and carried on talking to them.  
  
Zephon sighed and turned to Dumah. "Why do we find ourselves always getting into trouble?"  
  
"Zephon, you got it wrong. Trouble always seems to find us."  
  
"You make a strong point," replied Zephon, still thinking about Jennifer. 


	10. jennifer and janos

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain. Never have. Never will. Here's Chapter Ten!  
  
I stood in front of the blue skinned man as Shadow and the others left. He kept looking at me like he knew me, but I didn't recognize him at the moment.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me," I asked him.  
  
He nodded. "My name is Janos Audron. Dark forces are teaming against you, child. Be wary." He said to me.  
  
I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about," I asked him with slight confusion.  
  
"Trust me, child. You are in great danger... Evil forces are working against you as we speak. Just be careful," he said, as he started walking away from me.  
  
I watched him for a little while before running to catch up with Shadow. I saw this huge mansion so I went inside, looking for the others. As I walked up to the mansion I heard something behind me. I turned around to see that these weird looking demons had surrounded me. One of them jumped and tried to attack me but, I looked at the demon and my eyes flashed red. The demon was destroyed without me even touching it.  
  
Shadow had heard the noise and started running to get outside to see what was going on.  
  
Another one of the demons had attacked me and I looked at it as my hair turned black and my eyes turned crimson. Black angel wings had spread from my back. I narrowed my eyes as they flashed again and the demons started dropping like flies.  
  
Shadow ran outside and saw me with the angel wings and the black hair. I heard her and I turned around to look at her. Then one of the demons attacked me from behind and hit me in the back of the head. The demon straddled me, ready to make the finishing blow, and my eyes started flashing again. The demon was destroyed and the other demons ran away from me in fear.  
  
I slowly got up. My hair turned to normal and my eyes became blue again. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and when I pressed my hand against it I brought it back up to see a line of blood on my hand.  
  
Zephon and Dumah were right behind Shadow and stared at me for a little bit, not seeing my injuries at first.  
  
"And so it begins...." Shadow whispered to herself, as she looked over me. 


	11. Jennifer's guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Soul Reaver, nor do I own the characters. They are the property of Crystal Dynamics and Edios...of course you know that, right? BTW its Shadow Wolf ^_^ '  
  
Shadow saw the damage Jennifer had done to the demons. "And so it begins," she whispered to herself. Shadow did have a reason for being in the past. She had made a big mistake the first time around. She did not want to make the same mistake twice. Shadow stood still for a moment in thought, before she walked over to Jennifer. "By Thor's hammer, are you ok?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I ruined my best dress...my only dress."  
  
Shadow noticed it had been ripped. "Come back to my place. We all need a good bed and a change of cloths. We should lay low for a while. Don't worry, the Hylden fear my two brothers so we should be fine."  
  
Jennifer nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Shadow, can I talk with you a minute," came Janos' voice.  
  
"Of course, Sire." Shadow ran over to Janos.  
  
"I trust you know about Jennifer?"  
  
"Yes, Sire. I knew from the beginning. In my time I was asked to protect her, but I failed. Doing so caused Nosgoth to be even worse. I won't make that mistake again."  
  
Janos smiled. "Protect her."  
  
"Don't worry. I, Rade Dy'nir, daughter of... That doesn't matter. Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict, will keep Jennifer safe."  
  
"Ah, yes, your guardianship... I trust you will keep her safe, Conflict."  
  
"Conflict? I thought that was Malek," came Dumah's voice. Shadow turned to him as she saw Zephon walk over to Jennifer.  
  
"How are you Conflict?" Dumah asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
Shadow sighed. "I can't risk corrupting the timeline by telling you... Oh, I suppose I might as well tell you." Shadow turned to Janos. "Jennifer can't hear what I have to say."  
  
"I will keep an eye on her," Janos replied.  
  
"HEY ZEPHON," shouted Shadow.  
  
Zephon came over. "What?"  
  
"There is something you have to hear. I am from the future, but we are going to make a mistake, and Jennifer will die before she is destined to. Because of that Nosgoth becomes a barren landscape... We can't let that happen."  
  
Dumah crossed his arms. "Well, since you told us that, you may as well explain how you are Guardian of the Conflict Pillar."  
  
"In the future, the Guardians are killed... I become the Conflict Guardian...but it hasn't happened yet... I was ordered to protect Jennifer but I failed and, in doing so, destroyed everything. I am here to make it all better. I hope."  
  
Zephon and Dumah exchanged looks but nodded. "If that is the case, let us help protect her," spoke Zephon. He went back over to Jennifer and started tending to her wounds.  
  
"If you want to help protect Jen, then sure."  
  
Zephon looked at Jennifer's wounds. "Hmm. Let's see. It's not too bad. You will heal soon enough...but it's a life or death situation for your dress."  
  
Jennifer turned bright red at his comment. "Is it true that I am under your protection?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I have good hearing. That's all I heard though."  
  
Zephon smiled. "Yeah, its true. So how old are you?"  
  
"I am eighteen," replied Jennifer. "No one in the stronghold likes me and I will be forced to get married soon. Well, more like someone will be forced to marry me."  
  
Zephon frowned. "Yeah, I know about that sort of thing. My brother, Dumah, has to marry this really arrogant, snobby, noble woman...but I think he is more interested in Shadow."  
  
Jennifer smiled. "I wish I could choose. I mean no one wants me. They think I'm going to be the death of them.so they're all scared of me."  
  
Zephon smiled and turned her face to his. "Jennifer, you are an extremely beautiful woman and I would take you as my wife."  
  
Jennifer looked completely shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Zephon drew close to her, about to kiss her, when it had to happen.  
  
"Hey, what are you both playing at," spoke Shadow, her hands on her hips like a big sister would do, if she caught her younger sister being naughty. Dumah did not look too impressed either.  
  
Zephon thought quickly. "It looks like you got a bit of dust in your eyes. There, that's better."  
  
Jennifer smiled, playing along. "A lot better. Thanks." 


	12. The pillars

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain. Never have. Never will. Here's chapter 12!!  
  
After Shadow and Dumah came back we went inside the mansion where Shadow lead me to her room. She pulled out a black, short, leather dress for me to wear. Being that I was used to the long dresses the Sarafan girls had to wear, this dress was a shock to me.  
  
"Here, put this on," Shadow said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding. That looks like something a girl in a brothel would wear," I exclaimed.  
  
Shadow sighed. "Well, it's either this or your dress falls off and Dumah and Zephon see you naked. Being that they are probably the horniest guys in the world that would be a bad thing." Shadow said.  
  
I sighed and changed into the dress. I looked into the mirror and down at the dress that came to my midthigh. It wasn't something I would wear everyday, but I guess it covered my body.  
  
I kept thinking about Lord Zephon and how he said he would marry me. I knew that he was from another time and that I couldn't stay with him forever, even though I wanted to. I felt myself smile when I thought about him. My smile got brighter when I looked in the mirror and touched my face where he had touched me. I was falling in love. Although. Dumah and Shadow could have waited another minute to show up.  
  
Dumah sat in a room where Shadow had told him and Zephon to stay while I got changed. He stared at the wall and was lost deep in his thoughts. "Hmm. Shadow's name is actually Rade. She does have a certain prettiness to her... Dumah, what the Hell are you thinking! She's still a demon! But then again, maybe she's not..." Dumah said to himself.  
  
Just then, Shadow walked back in and smiled at the guys. "Jennifer's changed her clothes. Its safe to go in there now," Shadow said. Zephon looked at her and walked past her to go into the room I was in.  
  
Dumah looked over Shadow slowly. Shadow, noticing this right off, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Dumie," Shadow asked.  
  
Dumah smiled. "Dumie? I kind of like it...Shade," Dumah said.  
  
Shadow raised her eyebrow again. "Let me guess, Shadow and Rade," Shadow asked.  
  
Dumah smiled and nodded. "You know, you are a very good warrior... Most women your size couldn't even pick up a sword... You're very pretty too," Dumah said to her.  
  
"Are you trying to hit on me, Dumie," Shadow asked.  
  
Dumah smiled, stood up and looked down at her. "Maybe...but you are a really good warrior," Dumah said, as he lightly touched her face.  
  
"Thank you...you are a good warrior also," Shadow said.  
  
Dumah smiled and leaned down until his lips were almost touching hers. "I like a woman that is strong and knows the battlefield," Dumah whispered, before his lips touched hers softly.  
  
Shadow kissed him back before stepping backwards and smiled at him. "Thank you, Dumie, but I'm going to go check on Jennifer," Shadow said, before smiling at him and going into the next room.  
  
Dumah stood there, with a smile on his face, and then followed Shadow after a short while. 


	13. last kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, got it. Oh, and its me, Shade. lol  
  
A/N: What do ya think so far? Confused yet? You all should know by now that I always write my fics so that their is confusion, BUT there is a reason... Oh, and if you are a flamer, then NAFF OFF ^_^  
  
Shadow smiled to herself when she left the room. Dumah had actually said she was a good warrior, which she thought was weird because she could read minds and he also thought she was a demon. He had a right to think that she was a demon, with a past she did not want to explain. She had done some pretty cruel things. She was a tyrant. She still is. But she often wondered what it would be like to feel love again, and for the first time in thousands of years she had actually smiled and felt love.  
  
She entered the room to see Zephon and Jennifer going gaga over each other. Shadow had her usual cold, "don't mess with me," look on her face. Something they had all gotten use to.  
  
The door opened and two men in armor entered. "WAY HAY!"  
  
"Say, baby sister, who is the girl in leather?"  
  
Shadow growled loudly. "I will give you to the count of three before I come up to you both and break your arms and legs. Understand Azrael, Silver Wolf?"  
  
The two knights shrugged. "Hey, you can't stop us having fun anyway. Who are the legends here?"  
  
Dumah turned to them. "Shade...your brothers are Azrael and Silver Wolf?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Cool! They ARE legends. Silver Wolf is everything a paladin stands for and Azrael is a cold killer."  
  
Azrael laughed. "You guys are Sarafan paladins. Hey, Shadow, do you remember your days as a paladin?"  
  
Both Zephon and Dumah turned to Shadow, who was now looking so angry anyone could loose vital organs. Speaking through clenched teeth, she said, "Yes, I remember my days as a paladin but, guess which two paladins are gonna get hurt if they don't shut up?"  
  
"Don't take it to heart...if you have one."  
  
"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!"  
  
"Oh shit," spoke Azrael and Silver Wolf in union, as Shadow chased them out of the room.  
  
Zephon wanted to laugh but thought it best not to. Shadow seemed to get pretty angry when Azrael mentioned she was once a paladin, which reminded him. "Dumah, I knew I had seen her before...give her long dark purple hair and."  
  
"Are you trying to say Shade was that paladin from Tembonia that chased Raziel around the Sarafan stronghold saying, "Right, you bastard, you're going to die!"  
  
Zephon nodded. "Yeah, that's her. I am sure it is."  
  
Dumah shook his head. "No, it can't be. She is from the future."  
  
Dumah left the room, presumably to find Shadow, and Zephon and Jennifer were left alone. They both went quiet. Zephon was trying to think of the right thing to say. They stared at each other like a couple of cats. Then, all of a sudden, Zephon kissed her. He pulled away quickly, but Jennifer pulled him back and they carried on kissing like a couple of hormone driven teens. The door opened and Shadow entered with Dumah.  
  
"EYE KARUMBA!" spoke Dumah. Zephon and Jennifer both turned.  
  
"Um...well.err..." Zephon struggled for words as Jennifer left the room.  
  
Shadow sighed, turned to Dumah, and nodded. He left the room and she turned back to Zephon, her arms crossed.  
  
"Hey, Shadow..."  
  
"Oh, be quiet. Let me guess, she still had dust in her eye. I think you need to sit back, take a stress pill, and think things over. If you like Jennifer that much then go and get her."  
  
"What?" Zephon could not believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure?"  
  
"But be careful. I have known her longer than she thinks I have... Well, she is like a baby sister to me and I am looking out for her."  
  
Zephon smiled and threw his arms around her. "Thanks Shadow." He quickly ran after Jennifer.  
  
Shadow stood in the room, arms crossed. "Shadow, you care too much." 


	14. jennifer's disappearence

Disclaimer: I don't own legacy of Kain. But I do own Jennifer, and shadow wolf owns Shadow. Here's chapter 14!!  
  
I left the room right after Zephon and I had kissed. I was completely shocked beyond belief. I walked outside and got some fresh air.  
  
Shadow had come back out and Dumah was waiting for her. Dumah stood up and smiled at her slightly.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Dumah asked.  
  
Shadow smiled. "Zephon and Jennifer are going to get together," Shadow said. Dumah smiled and looked around.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said about me being a great warrior?" Shadow asked.  
  
Dumah nodded. "I think you are an excellent warrior," Dumah said, as he pulled her close to him and kissed her suddenly. Shadow tried to pull away at first, but then finally gave in and kissed him back. Zephon walked out and smiled as he chased after me.  
  
I was standing outside. I didn't know I was being watched. All of a sudden, I felt lightheaded and I saw everything spinning around me. Then I passed out.  
  
Zephon ran outside, saw me disappear, and started to look for me. Then, Shadow and Dumah came out while Zephon was having a fit.  
  
"Where did Jennifer go! Where is she! She was here and now she's gone!" Zephon shrieked. Shadow looked around and didn't see me either.  
  
I woke up in my bed at the Sarafan Stronghold. I jolted up, so that I was sitting up, and looked around. I sighed deeply and realized it was all a dream. I touched my lips softly before pulling my knees up to my chest. I started to cry knowing that Zephon's touch, his kiss, was all a part of my imagination, and that he didn't really do that. 


	15. time is restored

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Shadow. And you all know that Jennifer belongs to my pal, Raziel_Valentine.  
  
A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter, but don't be sad, 'cause there will be a sequel. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and this does kind of um.mess up the Soul Reaver 2 ending. 'Cause it doesn't happen like I am going to make it happen. ^_^'  
  
Shadow looked at Zephon. "What happened?" she asked, an angered look on her face.  
  
"She just disappeared...where did she go?" replied Zephon, a worried look on his face.  
  
Before Shadow could answer, they also found themselves transported. This time to an era that must of been the future, because once again the land was corrupt.  
  
"Shade," spoke Dumah, looking around.  
  
"Yes, Dumie," replied Shadow, looking at him.  
  
"Is this...your time?"  
  
"No, it isn't...this is years before my future. Quickly! We must go to the Pillars."  
  
Dumah and Zephon looked at her. "The Pillars?" asked Zephon, a confused look on his face.  
  
Shadow turned to him. "My instincts tell me that is where Jennifer is. Come on. We have to hurry before it is too late."  
  
Dumah looked at Zephon. "Normally I would agree with you, Zephon, and question the fact that she wants us to go to the pillars, but something tells me she speaks the truth."  
  
"I don't know if we can trust her," replied Zephon.  
  
"ZEPHON! DO YOU WANT TO SAVE JENIFER OR WHAT?" bellowed Shadow, her eyes turning black.  
  
"OF COURSE I DO!" Zephon shouted in reply.  
  
"YES, WELL, IF WE DON'T GO NOW THERE WILL BE NO PILLARS! NOSGOTH WILL NO LONGER EXIST! GET YOUR HEAD FROM OUT OF THE SKY FOR ONCE!"  
  
Dumah raised an eyebrow. "Zephon got in trouble. Too bad."  
  
"Dumah, I am not in the mood...I have been Jennifer's guardian for most of her life. I failed once. I will not fail again."  
  
Shadow stormed off and Dumah shrugged. "I don't know who is worse, Raziel or Shadow?"  
  
"Shadow," replied Zephon, following.  
  
Shadow stopped and turned to see Dumah and Zephon were following, only they were walking more slowly. "Hey, guy's, I am sorry about earlier. I...I lost my temper. Please understand when I was possessed by a demon... I lost my emotions, except anger and guilt. I was a cold-hearted tyrant. I can't forgive myself for what I have done in the past, and I don't expect to be forgiven by anyone, but all my emotions have returned all at once and I can't handle myself. All I want to do is find my peace in death." Shadow carried on walking.  
  
"Hey, Shade... I understand. I have known you only a few days, but from what I have seen you are a righteous woman. Everything a paladin stands for," spoke Dumah, as he ran to keep up with her.  
  
"I was a paladin of the Tembonian Sarafan. I guess now that I am human again I am still of the Sarafan, but my friends are vampires. We are not what you think. Not all of us."  
  
Dumah looked at her. "I know, Shade."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I met you."  
  
The three of them neared the pillars and heard a commotion. As they got nearer they saw Jennifer but she was in a vamperic form. She had killed some sort of sorceress. The three of them watched as Jennifer's body floated into the air. They saw a bright light surround the area and, once it had cleared, Jennifer's body fell to the ground.  
  
"JEN!" shouted Shadow, as Dumah, Zephon and herself ran towards her body. Shadow knelt down, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Shadow, is she." Zephon did not finish the question. From the look on Shadow's face thing did not look so good.  
  
"I can't make out a heartbeat," spoke Shadow. Shadow placed her hands on Jennifer's heart and started chanting. "My magic has no effect. She is...gone." Shadow stood, her face wet with tears. She turned to Dumah. "I tried to bring her back and I once again failed as her guardian."  
  
Dumah shook his head. "You tried. We all did."  
  
Shadow threw her arms around him and cried. Dumah stroked her hair. "Its okay, Shade. We will honor her death with further deeds."  
  
Zephon looked at Jennifer's cold body lying before him. He fell to his knees and felt tears form in his eyes. "Zephon," spoke Shadow.  
  
Quietly, Zephon looked at her. "I could not help her. I should have. There was much I wanted to tell her." Zephon quickly turned his back to her so she would not see his tears.  
  
Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Zephon. No matter if you are a male or female, you are allowed to weep for the dead."  
  
Zephon turned and Shadow gave him a hug. Zephon was confused. He had not tried socializing with Shadow much but she had tried to become a friend to him, and he refused her trust and friendship. Why would she care about him or anyone else.  
  
Shadow moved away and looked at the Pillars, a smile on her face. "She sacrificed herself to restore balance to Nosgoth. The Pillars once again stand tall."  
  
Zephon also turned to the Pillars, along with Dumah. "In our time, the Pillars and Nosgoth had balance," spoke Zephon.  
  
Shadow picked up Jennifer's body with ease. "We should give her a proper burial. Zephon...it should be you who carries her." Zephon nodded and took Jennifer from her arms. "Come on. I know the best place," spoke Shadow, as she walked off.  
  
They arrived at a stone tomb. "Why here," asked Zephon.  
  
"You will see."  
  
They followed her into the tomb. "This was built by the vampires to respect Janos Audron, my mentor and sire. He was also Jennifer's father. She was his only daughter. Janos did have a brother... His brother was my father. It is only right that Jennifer is buried here, along side her father and my father."  
  
Shadow turned to the two Sarafan and she moved away. Zephon put Jennifer's body in a casket and the three of them sealed it shut. Zephon moved away. "Shadow, you are a fellow paladin... Will you...help bless her..."  
  
"You don't need to ask... Great gods, here lies a true child of the planet. She sacrificed her life to preserve the life force of Nosgoth." The three of them left the tomb and together managed to push a block in front of it.  
  
"So, what do we do now," asked Dumah quietly.  
  
Zephon shrugged. "I don't know. Shadow?"  
  
"Fight an army of demons," replied Shadow.  
  
Zephon and Dumah turned to see thousands of demons approaching. "Even in death they want to torture her. I won't let it happen," spoke Shadow, as the black armor once again fused around her body. Shadow felt the anger boil inside her. "NOW I AM EXTREAMLY PISSED OFF WITH YOU GUYS," she shouted, drawing the Reaver and charging towards the army of approaching demons.  
  
She ran forward, her sword impaling through demon after demon. She didn't slow down. She just ripped their bodies in half, like they where paper. She leaped into the air and landed behind one as she kicked her foot backward. To Dumah and Zephon's surprise her foot exploded through the demon's chest then came back before the demon dropped to the ground.  
  
She leaped into the air, and sent lightening down the demon ranks. Demon after demon dropped down as their heads exploded in agonizing screams. She once again landed on the ground and ran forward, parrying and slicing through demons. Heads, arms, legs, and other demon features, began to litter the field in her wake.  
  
She got three quarters of the way through exterminating the demon race once and for all, when they began moving out of her way. The demons were retreating. Eventually, all the demons had gone.  
  
Shadow fell to her knees, breathing heavily and deeply. Dumah and Zephon ran over to her. "Shadow! That was. I can't describe what you did," spoke Dumah, smiling. However, his smile faded when he noticed Shadow's condition. "Shadow, are you ok?"  
  
"My guardianship has ended. I did it. I did what I was created to do. I protected Jennifer until it was the time she was destined to die. Now I feel sleepy. I just want to close my eyes and sleep."  
  
"Shadow, what are you saying," asked Dumah, kneeling next to her.  
  
Shadow placed her head on his shoulder. "I am just going to have a little sleep now." With that Shadow kissed Dumah and then she fell down, dead.  
  
Dumah wanted to cry, but he could not bring himself around to it. Everything around them changed. "We are outside the stronghold. We have returned to our proper time, Dumah," spoke Zephon. He noticed Dumah hugging Shadow tightly.  
  
Two of the normal Sarafan guards approached. "Dumah, Zephon, your brethren have fallen in combat... We thought we should tell you." Dumah looked up and he wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Dumah, what do we do with Shadow's body," asked Zephon.  
  
"Our brethren have fallen. They will be taken to the tomb of the Sarafan. Naturally Shadow... Rade, was a paladin. She was Sarafan."  
  
Dumah stood and looked at the guards. "This is Rade Dy'nir. She is to be buried in the tomb of the Sarafan along with our fallen comrades."  
  
"Very well, sir," spoke one of the guards, taking Shadow.  
  
"Dumah... I may not be the best person to tell you this but...this is what she wanted. Remember, she said she wanted her peace in death."  
  
Shadow Wolf: The end of our slightly disjointed fic. A sequel will be coming soon. Our reign of confusion will never end, so if you want to know what happens next you will have to wait. *Walks off hugging Dumah plushie* 


End file.
